


Garden of Sin

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apples, Bingo Challenge, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kinkalot 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: A nearly naked Merlin offers Arthur an apple and his brain short-circuits. Which might be a good thing because the end results are spectacular. Temptation has never been so rewarding.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Kinky One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166561
Comments: 32
Kudos: 117
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Garden of Sin

“Welcome, My Lord, to the Garden of Sin!”

Merlin had a shit-eating grin on his face as he somehow managed to execute a theatrical bow in the very cramped entryway of his apartment. Arthur opened his mouth to make what he was sure would have been a snappy comeback, but then Merlin was upright again and he was suddenly hit with the full force of a nearly naked Merlin standing in front of him. With nothing more than some strategically placed foliage to keep Arthur from finally seeing the main star of his deepest, darkest wank fantasies.

He swallowed—or tried to—wrenching his eyes away from the artfully draped leaves as an apple was thrust in his face. The shiny red surface winked at him from between smooth, pale fingers, reflecting the light from the gaudy chandelier overhead. Merlin’s light laughter broke through the silence and he took in a shuddering breath. 

“You have to take a bite if you want to enter,” Merlin teased, leaning forward slightly until the apple in his outstretched hand pushed softly against Arthur’s lips. “Those are the rules.”

Catching Merlin’s eye he flicked his tongue out, a brief tease, before opening his mouth and biting down. Sweet, tangy juice flooded his mouth as he chewed, slowly and deliberately, relishing the way Merlin’s eyes dilated as he watched. In the way his breath hitched as Arthur’s tongue flicked out again to chase an errant drop.

“Fuck,” Merlin whined softly.

“Is that one of the sins on offer?” The words slipped out automatically. Apparently his brain to mouth filter had decided to desert him, well fuck. 

He opened his mouth again, maybe he could backtrack, laugh it all off... but nothing came out of his traitorous mouth, _this time_. Which was possibly for the best since Merlin was giving him an intense look, his expressive face battling between amusement, confusion and… hope, maybe?

Finally, he canted his head to the side and gave Arthur a smirk that was _definitely_ suggestive.

“Well, Lust _is_ a sin, you know. One of the deadliest even.”

Arthur grunted in agreement, his eyes trailing down again, taking in all that naked skin—

“The party doesn’t _officially_ start for another hour…” Merlin let the offer hang in the air, squirming slightly as he fiddled with a picture on the wall next to him. 

“Don’t you have to finish getting ready?”

“Let Gwaine do it, it’s his party too.”

“You’re gonna trust Gwaine to finish up?” Arthur scoffed. “You and I both know he’s gonna need the next hour just to finish his hair.”

“Yeah,” Merlin grinned. “But everything’s pretty much done anyways, so I think he can manage.”

Arthur gave a small nod, shaking with anticipation as a now more confident Merlin grabbed his hand and led him down the hall to his bedroom. 

“You’re sure Merlin? I mean, sure you really want this?” Arthur forced himself to ask despite his nerves, despite how terrified he was that Merlin would change his mind. “Want me, I mean?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No?” 

Merlin groaned, clutching at his hair with all his usual dramatic flair. “For fucks sake Arthur, I’ve wanted you since… since, _always_! Since, the moment we met, practically—”

“But you hated—” He let out an undignified yelp as Merlin grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him against the wall of his room and (very effectively) cut him off with a kiss. His brain turned to mush and he forgot what they were talking about as his body melted into the wall. He pulled Merlin in closer, desperate to feel and explore every inch of him before his higher brain functions turned back on and ruined everything.

Unfortunately, Merlin broke away with a gasp just a short while later. He decided he could forgive him for ending their first kiss so abruptly though, but only because Merlin was making up for such a slight by peppering kisses along his jaw and throat. 

“Does it _seem_ like I hate you?” Merlin’s voice was all breathy and an octave Arthur had never heard out of him before, almost a growl, and god, it was _doing_ things to him… Merlin drove his point home with an aptly timed roll of his hips, dragging his very hard and obviously interested—not to mention _barely covered—_ cock against Arthur’s own which was happily rising to the occasion.

“Hey Merlin, do you know where the edible glitter went?” 

“Shit,” Merlin hissed, scrambling to close the door as Gwaine came into view and just barely managing to slam the door in his face before he walked in on them.

Gwaine got over the shock pretty quickly apparently because the tense silence that ensued was short-lived and Gwaine’s voice was practically gleeful when he asked Merlin if everything was okay.

“Yep,” Merlin answered, cringing when his voice cracked. “Everything’s fine. I’m just... busy with something at the moment.” 

“Oh?” Arthur rolled his eyes at Gwaine’s mock concern. “Do you need my help?” Arthur can literally _hear_ the fucking smirk in his voice.

“Like he said, we’re busy,” Arthur snapped. “Now go away.”

“We’ll be out in a bit,” Merlin assured him, trying to salvage the situation as Gwaine started laughing behind the door. 

“Looks like I need to make a quick run to the atm anyways,” Gwaine managed finally. “I guess I’ll see you both _in a bit_ then. 

Gwaine’s laughter is still echoing down the hall when Merlin drops to his knees in front of him and starts unbuttoning Arthur’s pants startling a strangled moan out of him. “Merlin! What the fuck are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” The question is completely rhetorical and Merlin barely pauses long enough to give Arthur his patented “you’re a fucking idiot” look before he’s yanking Arthur’s pants down and freeing his cock.

“Shouldn’t we talk or something?” 

He’s pretty sure they should talk, but Merlin’s pretty hands are finally wrapped around his dick and he’s been fantasizing about this moment for too damn long to remember why talking is such a good idea anyways.

“Yes, and we will. But right now I need to take the edge off or there is no way I’m going to survive this party tonight.”

“Definitely not in that costume,” Arthur mumbles in agreement and then Merlin’s mouth is on him and suddenly this is the best idea Merlin’s ever had. It’s all wet heat, and Merlin’s plump lips stretched around him, and his tongue… Fuck, that devilish tongue of his, this has got to be the best use for it that Arthur has found so far. 

“Not gonna last,” Arthur gasps, interrupting the litany of broken off moans and desperate cries that keep escaping him. Merlin hums encouragingly around his length, the vibrations racing though him like fire as his head slams against the wall and he comes with a broken off shout of Merlin’s name. 

Merlin swallows greedily with desperate moans of his own, prolonging Arthur’s pleasure until it’s almost too much… his hands clenching in Merlin’s hair as he tries to hold on, tries not to squirm away from the over-stimulation. Then suddenly the pressure is gone and with the most beautiful cry ever Merlin is coming all over the floor. 

It’s stunning. 

It leaves him momentarily speechless.

And then it’s just Merlin--his Merlin--looking up at him with that cocky, self-satisfied grin of his that Arthur can never back down from, that he can’t _not_ tease.

“Really _Mer_ -lin,” he huffs, looking down at Merlin, who’s _still_ kneeling on the floor at his feet. “You have impeccable timing. Of course our first time together would be a quickie right before you have to go host a party.” His tone is dry, or at least that’s what he’s aiming for, but even he can hear the teasing lilt in his voice. 

  
“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault you’re so susceptible to temptation,” Merlin counters, not even trying to hide his grin. “All I did was offer you an apple… you didn’t have to take a bite.”


End file.
